Love you no matter what
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Rachel is at home happy, until Richard and Eva come home fighting. Something heartbreaking is revial, and Rachel runs to Jimmy house. What will happen between them, and what secrets will be revial. LEMON Jimmy/shinichiX Rachel/Ran and a little Kogoro/RichardXEva/Eri Blue Roze
1. The horrible possibility

It was another happy night. Rachel was in her room listening to music. Rachel mother Eva, and her Father Richard were out on a date. Yes everything seem fine, but it wasn't meant to be. Around 10:00 o'clock and Rachel heard screaming. Rachel recognized it to be her Mother and Father fighting. They were coming up the stares, it sounded really bad.

"RICHARD, TALK TO ME GOD DAMNIT" Eva was yelling, Rachel heard the door open and the fight wasn't even started.

"WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT, YOU OLD HAG!" Richard yelled back, Rachel open the door a little.

"COME ON, YOU KNOW THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE THAT I'M WRONG!" Eva yelled, Richard just look the other way. Rachel could tell he was furious.

"OH YA, LIKE YOU CAN BE WRONG EVER!" Richard yelled sarcastically, Richard then turn around and stared directly at Eva. "AND THE FACT THAT THE ONLY REASON I'M LEARNING THIS IS BECAUSE WE RAN INTO THAT GUY!" Richard yelled, Eva didn't back down of course.

"RICHARD, THERES A GOOD CHACE THAT I'M WRONG, I MEAN I WAS PREANANT WITH RACHEL 1 MONTHS AFTER THAT HAPPEN." She yelled, Rachel was as confuse as ever, but she kept on listening.

"OH PLEASE I BET THAT'S JUST SOME LIE, YOU TRAMP." Richard yelled, both Rachel and Eva gasped. Richard have never called Eva a name as bad as that. Eva slapped Richard, Hard.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT RICHARD" Eva yelled, she was now **piss. **

"WELL WHY SHOULDN'T, AFTER ALL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M RACHELS REAL FATHER!" Richard yelled, the world seem to stop for Rachel. Richard and Eva kept on arguing, but Rachel didn't even notice.

"What?" Rachel thought, "No, no that has to be a lie." But Richard kept on arguing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN CARE ANY MORE. JUST TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER OUT OF HER AND NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!" Richard said, Eva gasped.

"RICHARD, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? EVEN IF RACHEL ISN'T YOUR REAL DAUGHTER YOU SHOULD STILL LOVE HER." Eva yelled, but Richard shock his head.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, SHE COULD DISAPPEARE FOR ALL I CARE NOW!" Richard yelled, a tear fell down Richards check, but he kept on yelling.

"SO TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AND KEEP HER OUT OF MY LIFE!" Richard yelled, Rachel began to cry she walk out of her room. Rachel felt like a little girl.

"Dad" Rachel said quietly, Richard and Eva turn around and their faces filled with horror.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Richard ask, Rachel began to cry.

"Oh, so now you care about me, like you did all those years ago!?" Rachel yelled, her tears began to disappear they were replace with rage. "Like when I stayed with you and help you stay off the streets!" Rachel yelled, her voice was getting louder. Richard held out his hands.

"Wait Rachel-" Richard was about to explain, but it was too late.

"When I took Karate to help protect you from criminals so you wouldn't get killed out there!?" Rachel yelled, "And even after years of loving you and calling you dad, and then when we might not have the same blood you don't love me?" Rachel ask, Richard was about to say something, but Rachel kept on yelling. "DID YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ME BECAUSE I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND NOT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME?" Rachel began to cry tears of rage. Then she whisper "Well, I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you always wanted." Rachel then ran past Richard and Eva and ran out in the cold.

"Rachel wait!" Richard yelled, but Eva stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What are you doing Eva? I need to go get Rachel!" Richard complain, but Eva shock her head.

"No, Rachel heartbroken she won't listen to you until she has time to think it through." Eva said, but Richard grown.

"But Eva, its cold and it's about to rain." Richard said, but Eva wasn't worry.

"Its okay Richard, I have a feeling I know were she's going." Eva said Richard nodded in agreement. He had a good feeling where Rachel was going too.


	2. A night of lust

Rachel ran out of the building and into the street and she kept on running, with no idea where she was going. She cried the whole way. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel anger, sad, or maybe depress. She was confuse. It began to rain, it rain harder and harder. Rachel then trip on a rock and feel down in a huge puddle with mud, Rachel stop to look where she was. She was in front of Jimmy house.

"Jimmy" Rachel whisper, she then got up. Rachel was wearing her red night shirt and pants that went to her knees. Rachel open the gate and close it behind her. The rain was coming down even harder, Rachel hurried to the door. She took a deep breath and knock on the door.

Jimmy was reading a book, it was Sherlock homes of course. He was reading a part where Sherlock confess his love to Irene and they kiss. Jimmy blush a little as his minds started to flood with mental pictures of confessing to Rachel and kissing her and making love to her. Then Jimmy was interrupted by a knock at they door. Jimmy grown, but he got up and walk to the door. He open the door and surprise to see Rachel standing right in front of him.

"Rachel?" Jimmy said, "What are you doing here, and at this time of night?" Jimmy ask, Jimmy saw Rachel more clearly then and saw that Rachel was crying. "Rachel? Are you alright" Jimmy ask. Rachel just look at Jimmy.

"Jimmy" Rachel said, she needed to be near Jimmy to feel him and hear him. She then ran into Jimmies arms and cried into his arms. Jimmy was shock but when Rachel ran into his arms he held onto her tight. After that Jimmy let Rachel in, Jimmy had Rachel sat down on the couch. He made her some hot chocolate and brought it in to her.

"So, Rachel why are you here?" Jimmy ask as he handed Rachel her cup. Rachel took it and look into the cup.

"Well I was at home, mom and dad were out on a date. When they came home they were fighting. I listen in and then I learn that, Rachel began to cry a little as she said this, "I learn that my mom cheated on my dad around the time she was pregnant with me. Then dad began to say that he didn't love me or mom and was yelling at her to take me to live with her and to never see him again." Rachel then began to cry again, Jimmy took her cup of hot chocolate and set hers down with his. Then he grab her hands and move her face to look at his. Rachel look into Jimmy beautiful blue eyes.

"Rachel, don't worry your dad didn't mean any of those things." Jimmy said, Rachel look at him confuses.

"What do you mean Jimmy?" Rachel ask, Jimmy just smile.

"Your dad was speaking out of broken heart that's all, he probably really dose love you." Rachel say the truths in Jimmy eyes, as if they were the prove that meant that what Jimmy said was true. Which he really was of course. Jimmy brought his hand to her check and whip away her tears.

"But what if you wrong Jimmy?" Rachel ask, Jimmy simple smiled at her.

"Then I'll always be here Rachel, I always be here for you." Jimmy said, "I'll always be her to love you, and I'll never leave you." Jimmy said, Rachel began to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

"Jimmy, I love you too." Rachel said, Jimmy grin that grin that Rachel just love. Rachel wrap her arms around his neck and Jimmy wrap his hand around her waist. Jimmy lean down, both Rachel and Jimmy close their eyes. Then their lips meet, Jimmy tasted her lips they were like eating strawberries. They look pretty on the outside, and they tasted sweet in the inside. Rachel thought Jimmy tasted nice and yummy. Jimmy began to rub his hands on Rachel back and belly. Rachel began to feel shivers down her back, it felt so nice. After what felt like forever they stop kissing for breath. Rachel began to feel warm and happy, she and Jimmy quickly finish their Hot chocolate and Jimmy put them in the sink and wash them. Mean while Rachel was in the shower taking a bath, she wash all the mud and stuff off of her body. Rachel dry off, then she heard Jimmy on the bed, this was the bathroom too his bedroom after all. Rachel had a idea, Rachel got another towel. Rachel look around in Jimmy bathroom cover and found what she was looking for. Rachel put on the mysterious thing and then she check herself. She was ready.

Rachel opens the door, Jimmy is on the bed, reading another book. He look up and he drop his book. Rachel was in her bra and underwear, which was red of course. Then there was a thin red see through cloth that was attach to the bottom of her bra. It went past her mid section a little as well. Rachel look so beautiful and sexy.

Rachel look at Jimmy, she was please by his reaction. Jimmy was wearing some black pants with a white muscle that show off his body quite well. Rachel blush a little but she walks slowly towards Jimmy. Jimmy sat up, staring at Rachel.

"Rachel…." Jimmy said, he couldn't really say much though. He was distracted by Rachel. Rachel found this a little funny.

"Yes?" She ask, Rachel was in front of Jimmy, she bent down in front of him to eye level. Jimmy was so distracted that he was unable to move, then Rachel lean in and kiss him again. That brought Jimmy back to reality. Jimmy grabs Rachel gently and brought her down on the bed and clime on top of her. Jimmy and Rachel continuo to kiss lovingly. Jimmy then began to kiss her lovely neck. He was gentle of course. Rachel felt the chill again as Jimmy hand rub all over her body. Jimmy then begins to go lower and lower until he got to her breast. Then Jimmy gets stuck, because he really didn't know how to unhook a bra. Rachel quickly figures this out and smiled. She grab Jimmy hand and then shows him how to unhook the bra at the front. Then when Jimmy gets it open, he then removes the bra completely. He then looks at Rachel breast; they were quite large especially considering that Rachel was 18 years old. Then Jimmy began to kiss Rachel chest, he soon began to lick and suck on her breast. While his other hand rubs her breast and plays with her nipples. Rachel moans his name as he continues. Jimmy slowly switches breast and begins to suck and kiss the other one. Jimmy other hand begins to go down Rachel belly and goes down farther to her mid section. Jimmy then slips his hand into her panties, then he begins to gently rub it. Rachel feels chills go down her back, she moans.

"Oh, jimmy, don't stop." Rachel says Jimmy smiles.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jimmy says, he then goes back to doing what he was doing. He then slowly but surly puts in another finger in her sweet spot. Rachel moans louder, Jimmy then puts in another. Then another and another, until all of his fingers are in her sweet spot. Rachel moans louder as Jimmy rubs her sweet spot and plays with her chest. Soon Jimmy takes out his fingers one by one. Then when his hand is out he brings it up to his face and begins to lick it. After Jimmy licks it all up he then takes of his shirt, which gets Rachel even more turn on. Jimmy then begins to kiss her belly and he goes lower and lower until he finally reaches Rachel mid section. He the begins to pull of Rachel's panties slowly, once the off Jimmy then looks up at Rachel to make sure that she was fine with this. Rachel nodded her head and Jimmy smiles. Jimmy then goes in between her legs and then sticks his tong into her sweet spot. Rachel moans out with pleasure. Jimmy twists his tong and lick her sweet spot. Rachel then wet herself with juices, Jimmy lick it all up of course. Jimmy then makes his way up to Rachel's lovely lips. Rachel was able to taste her self and Jimmy as well. Jimmy then takes off his pants and boxers, Rachel blushes when she sees his man hood. Jimmy then position himself on top of Rachel in the missionary way. Jimmy then looks Rachel in the eye.

"This might hut a bit" Jimmy warn Rachel, Rachel nodded at him. Jimmy then takes a deep breath, for it was his first time. Then he enters Rachel, Rachel whines a little and a tear falls down her check. Jimmy stops and looks at Rachel. Rachel look at Jimmy, he was concern for her.

"It's okay Jimmy, keep going." Rachel says, Jimmy hesitates, but he keeps on going. He enter her again, Rachel flinch but Jimmy kept on going. Jimmy kept on going back and forth, back and forth. Soon Rachel's pain slowly but surely turns into pleasure. Jimmy than began to go faster and faster. Rachel began to feel like she was flying, she never felt this way before. Jimmy felt the same way. Soon Jimmy and Rachel were reaching there peaks, for they were going at it for 2 hours straight. They were both cover with sweat, but soon they began to slow down. Jimmy and Rachel were growing tired. Finally, Jimmy gave on last push and then he got off of Rachel and fell back on his back. They were both breathing heavily. After they caught their breath Rachel turn to face Jimmy, she smiled.

"Wow Jimmy, that wasn't bad for your first time." Rachel said Jimmy smiled.

"You weren't bad yourself." Jimmy tease, Rachel and Jimmy laugh. They then both then got under the covers. Rachel rested her head on his chest, Jimmy wrap his arms around her.

"Good night Jimmy" Rachel said, "I love you." Jimmy smiled.

"I love you too, Rachel" Jimmy said, then they both fell asleep happily.


	3. Truth and forgiveness

Jimmy woke up around 6:00 in the morning. He look down saw Rachel, he smiled at her. Rachel was still sleeping in Jimmy hands. Jimmy just stared at her, she look so cute when she was a sleep. Jimmy brought his hand up and ran it through her hair. It felt so nice and soft to him.

Rachel began to wake up, she felt something rubbing her hair. She look up and saw Jimmy, she was confuses at first. Then she remember last night and she smiled.

"Good morning Rachel." Jimmy said, Rachel move a little and made it to were her face was right in front of Jimmy.

"Good morning Jimmy." Rachel said, she then lean up and kiss Jimmy. After their little morning greeting, Rachel began to get up. She lean over the other side and she put on Jimmy muscle shirt. It barely went past her mid section. Jimmy got up on the other side and put on his boxers shorts. Rachel was still sitting on the bed, for she was still waking up. Jimmy took this opportunity and he crawl over to Rachel on the bed. He then wrap his hands around her stomach and began to kiss her from behind. Rachel smiles and turns her head a little to kiss Jimmy back. Rachel then turns around all the way and begins to go on to of Jimmy. Rachel then stops for a secant and looks Jimmy in the eye.

"Jimmy, I love you." She said, Jimmy smiles and reaches up to kiss her lovingly.

"I love you too." Jimmy say, Rachel smiles and begins to cry a little. They kiss one more time. Then Rachel gets up and heads to the bathroom, Jimmy gets up and heads to a different shower in another room. Rachel takes a very quick shower, after words she walk out of the bathroom with a towel barley covering her body. Rachel walk into another room nearby, she looks through the dresser of the room. Rachel always kept spare clothes at Jimmy house in case she ever need to stay at his house for any reason on such short notice. Rachel look around in the dresser, she decided to wear some nice jeans that went to her knees with a thin red sweater. Rachel walk through the house, she made it to the kitchen. Rachel decided to make some breakfast. She made breakfast quickly, as she set it on the table Jimmy came out into the dinning room.

"Hmm, something smells good." Jimmy said, Rachel smiled a little.

"I made pancakes, your favourite." Rachel said, Jimmy smiled and sat down to eat. Rachel also sat down to eat with him. After that Rachel and Jimmy clean up and sat down to watch the news. After watching it for a half hour of watching it Jimmy turn it off and turn to Rachel. Rachel also turn her head in concern for Jimmy.

"Rachel, when do you want to go talk to your dad?" Jimmy ask. "I don't mind you staying her and all, its just that I need to know now. But you can stay here as long as you need." Jimmy finish, Rachel stared at him. She couldn't believe it, he was going to let her stay with him. He trusted her so quickly; Rachel began to cry a little. She move herself quickly into his arms, Jimmy held her tight. Jimmy didn't know what she was going through, but he was with her all the way. Rachel cried into his arms a little, she was lost but Jimmy help her so much.

"I don't know Jimmy, I just don't know." Rachel said, Jimmy rub her back slowly to convert her.

"What dose your heart want to do?" Jimmy ask, Rachel then thought for a minuet.

"Well, my heart wants to let my dad explain himself." Rachel said, she expected Jimmy to laugh, but he didn't in stead he nodded his head yes.

"Well, why don't you do that?" Jimmy ask again, Rachel dig her head closer to Jimmy.

"Because I don't want to do it alone." Rachel said, Jimmy then move her head up and made Rachel look at him.

"Then I'll go with you, you won't be alone." Jimmy said, Rachel look at him She began to cry a little.

"Thank you Jimmy" Rachel said, Jimmy nodded again and held onto Rachel a little longer. Soon Rachel and Jimmy got up and putted on their jackets. Rachel put on her light blue Jacket that she left there on accident. Jimmy put on his usual green and yellow jacket on, they then walk out of the house and lock the door. It was still raining out side, Rachel was about to put on her hood but Jimmy then pulled out a black umbrella. Jimmy held it over Rachel head, Rachel blush and smiled.

"Thank you Jimmy" she said, Jimmy smiled. He then put his hand around her waist and held Rachel close. They began to walk to Rachel home, they got there in 15 minuets. They were now in front of the office, Rachel stop. Jimmy stop as well and look at Rachel. Rachel was shacking a little and she began to cry a little as well.

"I don't know if I can do it Jimmy." Rachel said, Jimmy grab her hand lightly and use his other had to make Rachel look at him.

"Its okay, I'll be with you all the way." Jimmy said, Rachel smiled and huge Jimmy again. After that while holding Jimmy hand Rachel and Jimmy began walking up the steps. Once they got to the door Rachel took a deep breath and knock on the door, Richard open it.

"Rachel!" Richard said with a smile on his face, Rachel smiled too, she began to cry again.

"Dad!" then Rachel then let go of Jimmy hand (Which was fine with Jimmy) and hug Richard. Richard held her as well, Eva show up from behind him and she smiled too.

"Rachel….." Eva said, she began to cry a little, Rachel still went to Eva and hug her as well. Richard smiled turn into a frown when he realized HE was here.

"Ah, thanks for walking Rachel here." Richard said to Jimmy he then was about to close the door on him, but Rachel stop him.

"Dad, let Jimmy in." Rachel said, Richard frown.

"But we're gonna have a sort of family only talk right now. And Jimmy may be a friend but he shouldn't be here." Richard argue, Rachel began to blush, so did Jimmy. Jimmy decided to let Rachel tell them since Richard probably wouldn't kill her.

"Well, that isn't exactly true." Rachel said nefariously Richard and Eva became very concern.

"What dose that mean?" Eva ask, Eva was hoping that they finally confess. Richard was hoping that Rachel meant that they conceder each other as sibling, and Jimmy was begging that Richard wouldn't do anything rational.

"Well…..me….. and Jimmy are," every one held there breath. "Officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Rachel said, everyone just stared at each other.

"Wait do you mean, that you two?" Richard said, he was asking if they had sex in a not-too-obvious voice, but everyone understood what he meant. Rachel than began to get nervous, so before Richard could do anything she began to tell him some things to comb him down. Before he even got mad.

"I was on the pill dad," Rachel said, "It was also my fault not Jimmy." Rachel finish, Eva already comb down when she learn that Rachel was using protection but Richard was still mad like all fathers. He turn around to Jimmy, he grab his collar with a fist ready to punch him.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" He yelled, Jimmy began to freak out a little.

"Richard, wait." Jimmy tried, but Richard still wasn't listening.

"YOU'RE DEAD UNLESS YOU GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU!" Richard yelled again at Jimmy, Jimmy was getting a little scared that Richard would really kill him.

"Because I love Rachel!" Jimmy blurted out, that seem to get Richard to stop. Rachel and Eva blush a little as well. Rachel then ran to her father and made him put down Jimmy.

"Jimmy is my boyfriend and he's family weather you like it or not." Rachel said, Richard grown and blush a little of embarrassment.

"Fine, he can come in." Richard said, Jimmy and Rachel smiled brightly at each other. "But let me get something straight," Richard said, he got closer to Jimmy face with a death stare. "I you ever even harm Rachel, cheat on her, or hurt her emotionally then you're **DEAD**." Richard said to him seriously, Jimmy gulp and nodded his head.

"Okay." Jimmy said, with sweat coming down his head Rachel grown.

"Knock it off Dad you know Jimmy would never do anything to me." Rachel said, "Right Mom" Rachel turn to her mother for support, she smiled.

"Yes Rachel, I know Jimmy wouldn't do anything to you, because unlike some _other _people I'm not stubborn to admit it." Eva said, Richard just gave her a dirty look and look the other way. Rachel and Jimmy laugh out loud, and Richard and Eva blush.

"Well, you can come on in Jimmy" Richard said, Rachel and Jimmy smile happily and then they came on in and sat on the couch next together. Eva then brought in some cups of tear and sat down on the other couch with Richard. They just sat there for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Well…. I might as well… tell you what happen." Eva said, everyone nodded and Eva began. "As you know, your father and I fought quite a bite, and we just had a stupid fight that was about god knows what." Eva began, everyone listen very carefully. "Then Richard had to go on a trip to somewhere else at the same time we had a fight. I was so mad and depress that I went to a bar, I got drunk of course and then a man came up to me and he tried talking to me. I thought it was Richard and I began to yelling at him, and he pretended to be Richard and began to say how he was sorry and how he loved me. Then he took me back to his and, you know. Then I never told Richard because I was scared that he would leave me or something. And I slept with Richard as soon as Richard got home, then a month later I was pregnant with you." Eva finished the story Jimmy and Rachel smiled, Eva also began to cry. "Rachel, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Eva ask, she was so mad at herself, Rachel smiled at her mother.

"Mom, its okay I still love you." Rachel said, "And besides, you were young you didn't know what you were doing." Rachel said, Eva smiled and wipe away the tears.

"Thank you Rachel." Eva said, and everyone smiled, then it went silent.

"So, should we have a Paternity Test?" Richard ask, that seem to get everyone. "Do we want to know who the Biological father is?" Richard ask again, no one answer.

"What do you think?" Rachel ask Jimmy, Jimmy look at Rachel and he put a arm around her back gentility.

"It doesn't take a detective to tell you that your father is Richard." Jimmy said, Rachel look at him surprise.

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel ask, Jimmy then did that great smile that he did when he solve a case.

"Well, its obvious you got your looks from your mother." Jimmy started "But the way you always seem exactly know what he's thinking, you always think before you act like Richard, and you have many more of his traits." Jimmy said, Rachel thought about and nodded in agreement. "And I can just tell, its just a feeling." Jimmy said, Rachel smiled, Jimmy always knew what to say.

"Pretty cocky for a detective." Richard said, Jimmy just kept on smiling and Rachel smiled too.

"Well, why don't you prove him wrong?" Rachel challenge, Richard smiled and held out his hand for a hand shake.

"You're on" Richard said, Rachel then shock his hand with a smile.

"I'll win dad." Rachel said, Richard smile. It'll take more then instincts to win." Richard said, and Rachel and Richard stared at each other.

"They really are related aren't they?" Eva ask Jimmy while looking at Rachel and Richard with a annoying look. Jimmy nodded yes to her question with the same look at them. They then went over to the house, the guy who could possibly be Rachel father was named: Joe Fucker.

(By the way I'm not kidding I'm know a guy with the last name as fucker, Crazy I know)

They made it to the house and rang on the door bell. Then came out a fat bald guy that was in a muscle shirt and underwear, he smelled like a garbage can and his teeth were **black. **

"Hey sexy!" He said when he saw Eva, Eva gave him a dirty look and Richard was barely doing his best not to punch the guy in the face. Rachel was hiding behind Jimmy so the guy wouldn't see her. Jimmy didn't argue with her at all, but the guy saw Rachel anyway. "And who is that young hot thing?" He ask with a pervert smile. That nearly sent Richard flying but he stop when Eva yelled at him.

"That HOT THING is my daughter!" Eva yelled, that was scary enough to stop a lion in its tracks, but Joe was drunk.

"So, she still pretty damn sexy." He said, he look at Rachel harder, Jimmy was now getting piss off.

"Watch your tongue, Rachel my GIRLFRIEND you drunken idiot." Jimmy yelled at him, Rachel blush a little. That was the first time Jimmy ever told anyone that they were a couple she like it. Joe however just laugh, until he started coughing.

"Like that ever stop me before." He said when he got some breath. Jimmy and Richard were now on the edge of killing him.

"Look all that we need is some of your saliva that's all." Eva said in a serious tone, Joe look at her with another pervert look.

"Oh, look like someone wants more." Joe said, Richard was now losing his temper.

"We want the DNA so we can do a Paternity Test" Richard said through gritted teeth, Joe had a smile on his face again. He then look at Rachel with a pervert look again.

"I'll give it to you, but the girl will have to kiss me first." Joe said, "A nice long kiss." He said licking his lips, that did it for Jimmy. He ran up to the guy and punch him in the face, nice and hard. The guy fell back, nock out cold. Jimmy shock his hand to numb the pain.

"Man that guy has a face as hard as iron." Jimmy said, then a girl that was dress in a shirt came from the house.

"What did you do to Joe?!" She yelled at Jimmy as she bent down and look at him. "I'm calling the police" She said, she was then about to run inside and get a phone but Eva stop her.

"Then I'll charge your boyfriend or whatever with sexual assault." Eva said, she then held out a cell phone that was recording. "I have prove, so if you don't want that to happen then I suggest you let us take some of his saliva." Eva said, the girl stop and look at her.

"Well, I can sue you for stealing his DNA." She yelled trying to sound smart but every one look at her like a idiot.

"Actually, we just wanted to have a Paternity Test so we could see if he was the father of Rachel or not. It is perfectly legal as well." Eva said, the girl look at her with a mean annoying teenage look. She then turn the other way and sign.

"You can take it, I'll tell Joe about the legal thing when he wakes up." She said, Eva smiled she then bent down with a cotton swab and wipe some saliva on it. She then puts the swab in a plastic bag and stands up.

"All right, lets go." She said, everyone left and then headed to the clinic for the Paternity Test. Once they got there they gave them Joe Saliva, they then took some Saliva from Richard, Rachel, and Eva. Then they waited for the results.

"Jimmy" Rachel said, "Why did you punch that guy?" Rachel ask, Jimmy look at her with his eyes down.

"Why do you think, he was trying to get you to _kiss _him for god sakes." Jimmy said to Rachel, Rachel blush a little.

"No that's not what I meant." Rachel said, Jimmy then stared at her eyes as she talk. "Why did you take the risk, if you would have gotten a restraining order. Then you wouldn't be able to become a detective." Rachel said, Jimmy look at her and smiled.

"I didn't care." He said, "I do want to become a detective, but I don't want anyone to touch you more than becoming a detective. After all, you 're more important to me then anything else." Jimmy said Rachel look at him with tears threatening to fall down her checks. Jimmy really did love her, and so did she. Rachel then hug Jimmy hand and rested her head against his arm.

"I love you Jimmy." Rachel said Jimmy smiled.

"I love you too." Jimmy said, he then lean a little against Rachel head and they waited Richard and Eva where a few seats away far enough to where no one could hear them.

"Richard, what should we do if Rachel isn't your daughter?" Eva ask, Richard thought, and then smiled.

"We just keep on being her parents." Richard said, Eva look at him with surprise. "Look, even if Rachel isn't my biological daughter. She still my daughter, after all I still love her just the same." Richard said, Eva look at him, but she still wasn't satisfied.

"No, not that I knew you would do that, its just what will you think of me?" Eva ask, Richard look at her with surprise. "I mean, would you still want to see me, or will you want me to stay way?" Eva ask, Richard look at her, he then took Eva hand and made her look directly at him.

"Nothing, I still think of you as the mother of my child. And I still consider you as my wife." Richard said, Eva blush at his words.

"Oh, Richard." Eva said surprise she then hug him and Richard hug back. Richard hasn't said anything that romantic to her in years. Then a doctor came out with a piece of paper in his hands.

"I got the results." He said, he then unfolded the paper. Rachel held onto Jimmy closer, Eva was nervous but then Richard held her hand and she seem to comb down a little. "Richard Moore is," Every one held their breath. "The father, Joe Fucker is not the Father" said the doctor, every one breath. Then Rachel began to cry with tears of happiness.

"I am?" She ask to be sure, the Dr. smiled and nodded his head. Rachel smiled as well. She then turn to Jimmy he had a smile on his face. "You were right Jimmy, you were right!" she said, Jimmy smiled.

"I told you" Jimmy said, "I'm the greatest detective in the world." He brag, Rachel smiled. She then put her hand on Jimmy check and made him look at her.

"You're right, you're my detective." She said, she then went up and kiss him, Jimmy also kiss lovingly at her as well. Eva also felt tears go down her checks, Richard smiled. He then took the opportunity and kiss Eva, Eva was shock at first but she lean up and kiss her back. Rachel saw this and smiled, they were falling for each other again, and she was also Jimmy girlfriend now. Every thing was fine now, everything was fine.

Then everyone went home, Rachel stayed at Jimmy house, even if Richard complain. But he didn't complain much when Eva ask to go out to dinner again. Richard agreed and they had a romantic dinner, as did Rachel and Jimmy.

_The end_

WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WILL MAKE MORE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS


End file.
